Deleted scenes from Friends or more?
by bloomacncheez
Summary: What you didn't see mwahahaha...
1. World Wide Wabbit

Deleted Scenes from "Friends or more…" 

**Author's introduction-**

Hello! Hello! Welcome to my studio! Hey wait, that's not right… (looks at flashcards that have pictures of chocolate milk, paddleball, and sugar on them) Good morning starshine, the Earth says, "Hello!" (copyright from Charlie and the chocolate factory and Kelt.) Hmm… ah, well not important… I'm bloomacncheez as you know… and I will be showing you what you didn't see in Friends or more? Mwahahaha… Ahem. Most of these are episodes that were already seen but I've re-written them. So, here ya go…

World Wide Wabbit

One afternoon as the four new friends were hanging out together, Frankie came up to Mac and Bloo with a very special task.

"Hey, can you two interview our friends for the web? It would sure help a lot," Frankie said.

"Sure, Frankie," Mac smiled.

"No problem, Frankerino," Bloo said smoothly. After interviewing Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Hairy (Don't ask), and the others, Mac wanted to interview Mdme. Foster.

"Bloo, it will take ten seconds, I promise," Mac swore (in a good way.)

"One… two … three…" Bloo counted impatiently. But then Bloo looked through the crack of Madame Foster's door and Mac who was taping something through it wide-eyed. "Hey, is that Mr. Herri…"

"Shh!"

"Oh, you remember, you used to do it for me when I was a little girl," Madame Foster said sweetly.

"You mean…" Mr. Herriman started…

_Later…_

Mac and Bloo roared with laughter at what they had just taped.

"Did you get the whole thing?" Bloo giggled.

"Hold on… YEAH! WE DID!" Mac squealed. They laughed until they had to breathe some before talking.

"Let's show it to Frankie!" Bloo suggested.

"No! We can't! It would make Mr. Herriman…" but before Mac could finish, Bloo grabbed the video camera and zoomed off laughing like a madman. "No! Stop! Bloo, come back!" But Bloo reached Frankie's room before Mac could catch him.

"Frankie! Frankie! Hey Frankie look what Mac did!" he squealed.

"Bloo! Shut up!" Mac screamed as he football tackled Bloo to the ground.

"I'm sorry! But that is not okay!" Wilt shrieked.

"Hey, quit fighting! I'm sure it's not that bad," Honey assured them.

"It's incredible!" Bloo laughed.

"No it's not! It's nothing!" Mac lied.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing," Frankie said suspiciously.

"It's amazing!"

"No it's not!"

"It's hilarious!"

"No it's- oh wait, yeah it is…" Mac said correcting himself.

"Come on, Mac, it can't be all bad," Frankie said.

"Guys I don't…" Mac started.

"PLEASE?" they all begged.

"I'm not…"

"Please, Mac?" Tessa pleaded batting her eyes. Mac thought a second.

"Okay, I guess…" he finally gave in. Frankie popped the disk in and it started up.

"Oh, you remember, you used to do it for me when I was a little girl," Madame Foster said sweetly.

"You mean…" Mr. Herriman started…

_**Hippity hoppity skippity prancity **_

_**My tail's quite waggy and my ears are quite floppity**_

_**I sing and I dance and you can't make me stoppity!**_

_**Sing Funny Bunny to sweet little girl!**_

_**(bing!)**_

_About 2 hours later…_

Everybody just gaped at the screen. Honey's jaw was so wide open that you could probably fit a melon in there. Then after a couple seconds everybody (yes everybody including Mac despite himself) roared with laughter.

"Hippity hoppity WHAT?" Honey cried.

"I'm sorry but that was so funny!" Wilt squealed.

"I told you! Didn't I tell- ow my side- oh I don't care!" Bloo shrieked in laughter.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Frankie stammered clutching her side.

"AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STOPPITY!" Tessa quoted hardly able to breathe.

"What the…" Eduardo squealed unable to say anymore.

"Cococococococococo!" Coco squawked. (Um, no clue what she said.)

_The following day…_

Mac and Tessa walked into Foster's giggling about the "Funny Bunny" clip. But when they found Bloo and Honey, their grins faded.

"BLOO! What are you doing?" Mac yelled.

"Umm… nothing," Bloo lied.

"You're not downloading that clip onto the Internet are you?" Tessa growled.

"Maybley…" Honey giggled.

"Maybley notley…" Bloo giggled. Then Honey and Bloo broke into peals of laughter. While the two of them staggered over, Tessa went to see what they were putting up.

"Poot Bunny? Easter Bunny? Funny Bunny? Lord of the Bunnies?" Tessa stopped and looked at the next one more closely, "Chocolate Bunny?" Bloo and Honey only laughed harder. Suddenly Mr. Herriman ran into the room with a paranoid look on his face. He grabbed Honey and squealed,

"They're after me! Hide me! If you like me at all hide me!" With that Honey kicked him out to a bunch of reporters who were obsessed with the Funny Bunny clip. Mac just stared at Honey for a second.

"Dude, you really do hate him don't you?" he said finally.

"Duh," Honey protested and she took a picture of Herriman being carried away by the crowd. Then she pulled a scrapbook out of nowhere and put it in. Tessa shook her head in embarrassment.

Well, that's the end of the first one. I know, short and stupid but the others get better. Keep posted! (Yeah I know I messed the "Funny Bunny" song up but it was close right?) Next up is Partying is such sweet soiree


	2. Partying is such sweet Soriee

**Partying is such sweet soiree (dun dun dun…)**

**Author's Note- Okay, I don't own Anchor Man, Fairly Odd Parents, Foster's script,Juniper Lee, or "Extra" Gum. Just a quick disclaimer.**

"Now remember, Mr. Herriman," Madame Foster instructed, "no wild parties while I'm gone."

"You have my word," Mr. Herriman vowed. As, he turned to leave, he came face-to-face with the creature he hated more than anything…

"Hiya, Mr. Herriman!" Bloo squeaked.

"Augh! Master Blooregard! What do you think you're doing? What did you hear?"

"Ah, nothing important," Bloo scoffed. Mr. Herriman stared at him suspiciously.

"You know not to throw any wild parties don't you?" he asked cautiously.

"WILD PARTIES! I mean, of course I won't," Bloo said excitedly. Mr. Herriman just gave him an evil eye. "'You have my word,'" Bloo quoted. Mr. Herriman stroked his mustache and hopped off. But once he was out of earshot, Bloo finished… "…That this will be the wildest housiest house party this house has ever partied!" So he ran off to tell the rest of Foster's.

After he had told everybody else he ran to find Honey.

"Hey, Honey!" Bloo called excitedly.

"Yeah?" said a voice behind him.

"Aah! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Bloo panted to Honey.

"Well I'd best save that for Herriman then," Honey smirked evilly, "so whatcha want?"

"We're gonna have a little house party while Madame Foster and Frankie are out."

"Um, that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day and everything, but what are we going to do about Mr. Herriman?" Honey asked.

"We're gonna…" Bloo started and then stopped, "good point. Hmm…" Then suddenly Honey got an idea…

_Knock knock…_

"Yes?" Mr. Herriman called from his office. Honey entered the large room.

"Hello, Mr. Herriman," she said sweetly and bubbly, "I was wondering if you'd do something for a cute little bunny-bird-fox girl like me?"

"Uh, yes?" Herriman asked nervously. Honey used her cute little animal skills to charm him.

"I like animals," Honey chirped, "they're so cute! When I lived with Tessa, her parents wouldn't let her have any pets. I want a cute little bunny from…" Honey stopped to think of some outrageous lie, "Antarctica!"

"Antarctica? I had no idea rabbits came from there," Mr. Herriman said.

"Um… yeah! They're a… really rare breed," Honey fibbed.

"I'll retrieve one for you!" Herriman volunteered.

"No, no," Honey said dramatically, "don't waste your time on little me."

"No, really," Herriman said enhanced in love, "I won't disappoint you!" and he left.

"Wow, what'd you do?" Bloo asked amazed.

"Oh, just a little 'girl-charm.' But let's cut the conversation and…"

_Later…_

"GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Hairy (don't ask) screamed. This was the wildest party ever! Wilt was having a dance off with Dancey Pantalones, Coco was having a girl talk with another friend called Duckie, Eduardo was rooting for Wilt, Hairy was wreaking havoc, everybody else was doing whatever, and last Bloo and Honey were just dancing with each other.

"So, was this an awesome idea or what?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah! I just wish Mac and Tessa were…" but before Honey finished, the door creaked. Was it Herriman? No! It was Mac and Tessa!

"Whoa what the! Bloo what's going on here?" Mac asked.

"Dude, wicked house party," Tessa commented.

"Mackalacka! So glad you could make it! We're just havin' a little party, that's all," Bloo assured Mac.

"Mr. Herriman's letting you?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, right, his idea, not mine," Bloo said sarcastically. With that a huge banner that read "Bloo's House Party (by no means Herriman's idea,") flew down. Bloo looked over at Honey who was holding a rope attached to the banner.

"Uh, heh heh, did you want this up?" she giggled.

"Couldn't have picked a better time, Hon…" Bloo mumbled. Mac just stared angrily at his imaginary friend. "Oh, stop with the face." Just then Wheelie zoomed up to Bloo with a tray of candy. Bloo suddenly remembered something that gave him an evil idea. "Here, have some candy," he said teasing Mac with it. Mac jumped back and stammered,

"Bloo no! You know what happens when I eat sugar!" Bloo realized Mac was trying not to give in which made him push harder.

"You alright, Mac?" Tessa asked.

"Uh, fine, dandy."

"Then why not have… a piece of candy?" Bloo said suddenly. Mac ran off screaming,

"BLOO! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I EAT SUGAR!" he shouted frantically.

"CAN'T RESIST THE SOUR JELLY BOOGER!" Bloo called chasing after Mac. The girls just stared helplessly… or were they both?

"Bloo! You'd better stop!" Tessa shouted.

"Just wanted to offer you some soda pop!" Honey grinned waving a cola in front of Tessa's eyes. "Or should I say a CAFFINATED soda pop…" Tessa twitched.

"Honey… tell me you aren't gonna…" Tessa stammered. With that Honey let out some absurd battle cry and Tessa knew that she had to do the thing a genius would do… RUN FOR PITY'S SAKE! RUN!

"NO! NOT YOU TOO!" the eight-year-olds screamed.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Bloo and Honey laughed maniacally. Little did Mac know, he and Tessa were just about to bump into… A PUNCH BOWL! (Dun dun DUN.)

_Crash. Bang. Smash. Wee. Yay._ (Don't ask, I like saying things like that unenthusiastically.)

"Ow, ptooie! Blech! Way too much sugar! Don't you think so, Mac? Mac?" Tessa asked. She looked at Mac and saw that his eyes were really wide and he was shaking a lot.

"Sugar…" he whispered.

"Uh-oh," Tessa said.

"SUGAR! POUR SOME SUGAR ON MAC!" and he ran off so fast that he ran out of his clothes.

Honey just held her hands over her mouth, Bloo held his hands to his ears, and Tessa shielded her eyes.

"Is the nightmare over, Honey?" she asked.

"Your nightmare just literally ran out the door." Honey replied. Bloo started shaking up a soda can. Honey smiled evilly as she realized what Bloo was doing.

"I don't even know my own crush anymore…" Tessa muttered.

"Well, Tess, you know what they say, if you can't beat 'em… JOIN 'EM!" and Bloo smashed the full can on the ground. Soda splashed everywhere… including a drop that landed on Tessa's tongue.

"Caffeine…" she said starting to shake and twitch violently. Then she shot up in the air like a rocket and bounced off the walls faster than a cheetah.

"Oh yeah…" Honey mumbled, "I forgot about this."

"Um, how'd you catch her?" Bloo asked ducking just in time.

"Like this," then Honey shot out a furry hand and clenched her fist in the air and Tessa suddenly appeared being held by the collar of her shirt. Bloo was amazed.

"Wow, that was easy."

_After the two friends got Tessa put in a cage with five different locks… (Wait… where'd they get all those locks? Hmm…)_

"OK, we got Tessa taken care of now we just need Mac," Bloo said.

"Right!" Honey said pulling out a butterfly net.

"Oh, is it father's day already?" Bloo asked.

"I guess so."** (copyright from Fairly Odd Parents)** Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked at the front door.

"What?" Bloo asked.

"Oh, crud it's Herriman." Honey whispered. Sure enough, there he was and he was staring angrily at Bloo.

"Uh, surprise? We've been robbed?" Bloo said nervously coming up with lame excuses.

"Looks like a wild party…" Herriman steamed.

"Wild Party? There was no wild party! Now excuse me but I gotta catch old nudie."

"Master Bloo, you aren't going anywhere! You have violated over fifty house rules…"

"Sheesh, who knew there were so many rules…" Honey commented rudely.

"Oh, that reminds me, here Miss Honeywell," Mr. Herriman said sweetly handing her a small white rabbit and it felt really cold.

"Whoa. A bunny from Antarctica? Who knew those existed?" Honey awed.

"You mean to say you lied?" Herriman asked.

"About that yes, but always did love bunnies!" she squealed hugging the frozen rabbit. Herriman smiled pleased with himself. Bloo sadly lowered his head a little.

"Oh, wait, I wasn't finished with you Blooregard. You have violated your word!"

"Oh yeah? Well… you gave Madame Foster your word! Your word everything would be fine, your word there would be no wild house parties, Mr. Herriman! YOUR WORD and me keeping my word is clearly dependent on you keeping your word, which you clearly couldn't keep," Bloo said and then panted.

"Your point?" Herriman remarked.

"The house is in shambles, everyone's favorite eight-year-old boy is tearing through the town in his birthday suit, everyone's favorite eight-year-old girl is locked in a diamond safe with five different diamond locks, and you're gonna have to explain to sweet old Madame Foster how it all happened, on YOUR watch," Bloo said. Mr. Heriman gasped.

"You're right! What am I going to do?"

"I suggest we round up Mac-the-sugar-demon," Honey sighed.

"Exactly," Bloo exclaimed, "But it's gonna take some serious speed."

"What exactly are you driving at?" Heriman asked worriedly. Bloo just smiled evilly.

_Latah…_

A really awesome car with hotrod flames sped down the road. Bloo was at the wheel, Hairy was at the brake, Herriman was in the passenger seat, and Honey was pressing her face against the window.

"Reer reer reer!" Bloo imitated.

"Master Bloo? Is that quite necessary?" Mr. Herriman quivered.

"Yes. Reere reer reer!"

"How you received a license I will never know!"

"License?"

"Hey there he goes!" Honey exclaimed. Mac, thank goodness he was so fast that he was only a blur, zoomed down they road saying something that sounded like,

"Ygehfghfgkygkhgfjusfuyfglegflifugfyfhefkegfkueygfksu SUGAR!"

"Whoa, bit of an over-share there…" Honey groaned disgustedly. **(Thank you BiggestJuniperLeeFanEver.)** Bloo turned the car into an alley where he cornered Mac.

"We've got him cornered in an alley!" Bloo shrieked maniacally.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!" Honey yelled.

"Full speed ahead!"

"LOUD NOISES!" **(Thanks Anchor Man.)**

"You know that's really annoying."

"YES!"

"Stop yelling."

"OK! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"WOULDYOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Dude, all you had to do was ask."

"Say," Bloo remarked, "Where's Mr. Herriman?"

"Finding a container for his joy, Mr. Hot-shot speeder," Honey said rolling her big eyes.

"Bloo! Lookie lookie!" Mac squealed.

"Aah! No you don't!" Bloo screeched revving up the car. Mac ducked in protection. Bloo, realizing his threat worked, hopped out of the car and threw a towel over Mac so that Honey would stop shielding her eyes and bumping into the dumpster.

"Hey, Mac," Bloo said calmly, "You ok buddy?"

"S-sugar…" Mac muttered.

"Oh, you mean like this piece of gum?" Bloo said pulling out a stick of Polar Ice "Extra" gum. (Which I'm interestingly chewing on as I write this.)

"SUGAR!" Mac exclaimed. He took the gum and chewed it. But he suddenly realized something about the gum…

"AUGH! SUGAR-FREE! IT BURNS US! IT FREEZES US!"

"Quick! Grab him!" Bloo demanded.

"What! Ew! No! You do it!" Honey squealed disgutedly.

"Fine," Bloo groaned. They all jumped in the car and drove off. (Without Mr. Herriman…)

The minute they burst the doors open, they saw Madame Foster and Frankie.

"Oh, f…" Honey started before Bloo interrupted her with an incredulous look, and then she finished, "Fiddlesticks… what? You seriously thought I was gonna swear? C'mon, I'm four!"

"Bloo, where is Mr. Herriman?" Madame Foster asked.

"Uh… about that…" Bloo giggled. Just then, Mr. Herriman hopped in the house. But the second he caught a glimpse of Madame Foster, he turned around and started to hop away.

"YOU GET OVER HERE MR. HERRIMAN!" Madame Foster screeched. She ran out the door after Mr. Herriman. All that Bloo and Honey heard was some ouching noises and a few intelligible shrieks. Then Madame Foster came back in, dragging Herriman by the ear. "I mean really, whoever heard of a wild party without me?" Madame Foster chirped sweetly. Bloo grinned. Honey laughed her head off at the idea of an old lady beating the tar out of Herriman. Mac and Tessa on the other hand, well…

"S-sugar…"

"C-c-caffeine…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Next is "Bloo's inner thoughts." Well… not so inner…**


	3. Not so inner thoughts

Bloo's inner thoughts (as well as the other's.)

**I know these are really out of order but this is the second day that Bloo, Honey, Mac and Tessa have known each other.**

Bloo sat silently staring at Honey. He was so in love with her. Honey took no notice to Bloo staring at her. But Bloo's little trance was soon broken by the sound of…

"Hey, Bloo! Wanna go play- Bloo? What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Staring at Honey…" Bloo said simply. Mac looked over at Honey who was doing some cute little pixie dance.

"Um, can I ask why?" Mac asked.

"She's awesome," Bloo whispered, "She's an awesome piece of work like me… she's so perfect…" All while he was saying that Honey was doing this…

_"Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro? Can you tie 'em in a knot? Can you tie 'em in a_… _tie 'em in a_… ugh, I knew there was a flaw to this…" she groaned untangling her ears.

"Uh, sure, whatever, Bloo," Mac said walking off.

"No, wait a second," Bloo said quickly. Mac stopped and faced Bloo. "What do you think of Tessa?"

"She's nice," Mac remarked quietly. Bloo gave him a funny look.

"You just want her to be your friend?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Mac said. Bloo stared at Mac incredulously.

"You're lying right?" Mac stared at his feet. His ears were a bright pink.

"No…" Mac said quietly.

"Aha! I knew it! You DO like her don't you? You can't hide it! You're…"

"Bloo! Shut up!" Mac panicked through clenched teeth. Tessa walked past them hurriedly. Once she was out of earshot, Mac sighed, "Yes, I like her. Okay? Happy!"

"YES!" Bloo squealed.

"You'd better not tell anyone though!" Mac said.

"Relax, why would I- HEY COCO GUESS WHAT? MAC LIKES TESSA!"

"Coco?"

"Really!"

"Cococococo!" And Coco ran off.

"Bloo, I have something to say to you right now," Mac growled.

"What?" Bloo asked.

"You'd better do what Coco just did," Mac said.

"Hey, Mac!" Eduardo called, "You like Tessa? Ha ha! Mac y Tessa sittn' in a tree! Oh, wait. Isn't that dangerous?"

"You like Tessa? Weird," Wilt said.

"Yeah, ran FAST!" Mac growled.

"Um, ok, will do," Bloo whimpered and also split like a banana.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Yes, yes, short and simple, I know, but next is… Adoptaclypse Now.**


	4. The girls' journey

Deleted Scenes Part Four- The Girls journey.

Author's Note- I lied! Ha ha! Ow! Who threw that? Anyway, this is when everybody first meets… well halfway… in other words the alternate beginning! Yay! OW! Who keeps throwing stuff at me?

"This is going to be the most awesome adventure ever! A move to a different state!" Tessa squealed.

"Yeah! A new house, more kids to make friends with, and you're going to a public school!" Honey said smiling at her only friend.

"Yep, plenty of room to kick some wimpy butt!" Andy said suddenly coming in the small room of the apartment. Tessa gulped. Honey sighed.

"Kill joy…" Honey murmured.

"Shut up!" Andy shrieked throwing her fist at the two companions. Tessa and Honey, of course were inseparable, and always working like a team. So they both worked together to RUN FOR THEIR PITIFUL LIVES! Tessa and Honey ran around the room screaming their heads off ducking on the occasion to avoid Andy's large fists. Then a voice saved them.

"Andy? Tessa? What are you two screaming about?" Tessa's mother asked. Honey was the shyest thing in the house and she turned invisible. Then Mrs. Reynolds came in the room.

"Tessa was doing it again," Andy tattled.

"Doing what?" Tessa asked like she had no idea.

"Were you talking to 'Honey' again?" Tessa's mother asked strictly.

"No!" Tessa lied.

"She was," Andy smirked.

"Shut up!" Tessa hissed.

"Tessa, I've told you, and you father has told you, there's no such things as imaginary friends!"

"Why'd you let me keep the first one for as long as you did then?" Tessa asked.

Sorry quick author's note- Betcha didn't know Tessa had another imaginary friend. FORESHADOWING! –Ow!- Stop throwing things at me!

"That was a deranged bird," Andy coughed.

"Nuh-uh! That was a-," Tessa started.

"Stupid bird!"

"That's enough, Missy," Tessa's mother barked and sentenced Andy away from the room. Andy sulked and dragged herself out of the room.

"Tessa, you need to stop talking to-," her mother started.

"I'll stop! I swear!" Tessa promised.

"You've said that five times! Look, I think it's best that you just forget about it."

"But-."

"No, buts! You are going to have to get rid of the problem! Even if it means getting rid of your 'imaginary friend.'"

"MOM! NO!" Tessa wailed.

"Yes! I'm sorry but that's how it has to go!" her mother said. Tessa lowered her head sadly. She turned away from her mother. "Look, I'll tell you what, you can keep it until we get to our new home, but when we get there, it's got to go." Tessa didn't reply right away. "Well get the rest of your things together." And her mother left. Tessa closed the door behind her mom. Once she was sure that she couldn't her, she ran over and grabbed Honey and held her close. She wasn't going to let her only friend leave. Not like her other one. Honey was so black that you could see her clearly in a night sky. That night Tessa was on her computer (just like us! Yay!) typing in random things on the internet. (Like in which she probably has read her own biography and- ow!- quit with the throwing things already!) She thought that it might be funny to type in "Foster Home for Imaginary Friends." So, she tried and a… thingy (what can I say? Adjectives fail me,) popped up saying "Did you mean 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?'" Tessa cocked her head. This had to be a joke. She clicked on it and read through it thoroughly. She also noticed that it was conveniently located not too far from her new home.

"Honey! Honey, wake up!" Tessa whispered. Honey stirred in her sleep. "Earth to Honeywell Bunny Reynolds!" Tessa hissed. Honey woke up with a jolt.

"Huh? What? No I wasn't drinking out of the toilet!" Honey said frantically. (Thanks Juniper Lee) Tessa stared at Honey for a second before motioning her to the computer.

"Look at this, I can still see you everyday!" Tessa said happily.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Honey said quietly fading a little darker.

"It'll work out fine! I promise!" Tessa assured her.

"Well, OK."

_The next day when they arrived at their new place…_

Tessa and Honey were quarreling over the printed map.

"We're lost, Tessa! See? My fingers only make five paces to that place!" Honey whined.

"For the last time, Honey, it doesn't work that way. In fact we should be standing outside the gates right now," Tessa grinned. Honey looked up.

"No, we're in front of the road."

"Turn around, genius." Honey turned around with Tessa and their jaws dropped. There they were, standing in front of an enormous old Victorian house.

"It looked so much smaller on the screen," Honey said. Tessa rolled her eyes. They approached the gates and a large rabbit answered the door. He looked left and right, then scratched his chin.

"Ahem," Tessa coughed. He looked down.

"Oh! My apologies! Good afternoon ladies. Welcome to-," he cut off. His eyes met Honey's and he just gazed at her. Honey blinked.

"Umm, yes?" Honey said trying to get the rabbit to continue.

"Oh, yes, welcome to Foster's. My name is Mr. Herriman, and how may I address you?" Honey didn't really understand his fancy talk.

"Uh… we live at 1423 Wilson-," she started.

"Uh, forgive her. My name's Tessa and this is my imaginary friend, Honeywell Bunny Reynolds. She goes by Honey." Mr. Herriman seemed to blush.

"Erm, that's a beautiful name…" he stammered. Honey giggled. Tessa stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Dude, even YOU can do so much better than him," Tessa said under her breath when Herriman looked away.

"You think I like HIM? Ew! Gross!" Honey whispered back.

After they had a grand tour of the house, Tessa said her last farewells to Honey and left. Honey sighed turned invisible and glided to the room she was assigned. She took a look at her roommates' beds. One read "Wilt," another, "Eduardo," another, "Coco," and the last one read, "Bloo." She set her bed in the far corner and fell asleep. She awoke to strange voices. She perked up. Somebody was coming in the room. Shyly, she turned invisible as the handle turned. Four imaginary friends entered the room, all laughing and talking. One was amazingly tall and red with a one on his chest and a huge grin spread across his face. Another one was a large purple monster with a skull buckle and large horns emerging from his head. Another was a hybrid like Honey, except she was a bird-airplane-plant-thing. The last one caught Honey's eyes though. He was nothing really detailed, just a small blue blob. Honey blushed embarrassed. She wondered…that maybe if she turned visible… she could meet them? She at least turned her eyes visible. They took no notice. She was too shy to go any farther then she had. The purple monster turned around and spotted her. He wore a paranoid look upon his face. He poked the tall red one's shoulder.

"What is it, Eduardo?" he asked. 'Eduardo' pointed over at her.

"Wilt, it's a ghost…" Eduardo whispered. Honey giggled. The other two spun around.

"Coco coco?" The hybrid asked.

"It's a ghost, Coco," Wilt said spooked.

"What are you guys, nuts? There's no such thing as ghosts!" the blob teased.

"Bloo, turn around," Wilt shuddered. Bloo spun around. Honey instantly blushed and disappeared fully. The four friends looked at each other and tip toed out of the room. Honey became visible again. Her ears drooped a little. She definitely didn't fit in. She heard their voices and put her ear to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not going back in there," Wilt shuddered.

"Si! Muy scary!" Eduardo cried.

"Coco coco?" Coco clucked.

"No we're not gonna shoot it!" Bloo exclaimed, "Where does Herriman keep the dynamite?"

"No! I'm sorry, Bloo, but not even for a ghost! Is that okay?" Wilt freaked out.

_The next day…_

"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher announced. Tessa shyly walked through the door to her new class. "This is Tessa everyone." One boy rudely cat whistled.

"Aw! Man!" another boy commented, "We need another girl in this class like I need a hole in my head!" Tessa frowned. The boy had spiky blonde hair, a black T- shirt and- like Tessa- had freckles. A brunette boy, next to the blonde boy, snorted.

"Yeah, well you sure need a hole in your head! Just hopefully not another mouth!" he snapped.

"Ritchie, Mac, that's enough," the teacher said calmly. Tessa blushed and smiled. The brunette boy was a good kid, sticking up for her like that. "Let's see," the teacher continued, "Why don't you sit next to Mac?" Tessa blinked confused. Who in the heck was Mac? "Oh! I mean the boy with brown hair in a red shirt." Tessa looked around. There were a lot of brunette boys with red shirts.

"For Pete's sake, woman! Just sit her down already!" an Australian boy who was one of the many, said irritably. The one who stuck up for her smiled and raised his hand.

"I'm, Mac," he said shyly. Tessa smiled slightly and walked over to an empty desk next to 'Mac.' Tessa sat down and looked over at him. He kind of smiled shyly and then quickly looked the other way. Tessa smiled again and looked up front.

"Ritchie?" the teacher said.

"What?" the blonde boy scoffed.

"I would like you to show Tessa around today."

"WHAT?" Ritchie and Tessa shrieked in unison. They looked at each other and rival-ishly turned away. Mac looked at the two arch nemisises and raised his hand.

"Um, Mrs. Bellerson?" (Just some random name I saw on a book. So sue me. Joking! I see that light in your eyes!) "I-is there anyway I could show her the school instead?"

"Really? You'd be that willing?" the teacher asked.

"Absolutely," Mac smiled.

"Okay, is that okay with you Ritchie? Tessa?"

"YES! PLEASE!" Ritchie and Tessa screamed. Tessa blushed as she realized how strange that made her sound. Well… Mac WAS kinda cute… she looked over at him again and met his eyes. He seemed to say, "Hey, don't worry about it. It's the principal of thing!" through them. She only blushed a little more. She turned her head away. Why did she act so stupid around him already? They met five minutes ago!

_By the end of the school day…_

" So, you know your way around town?" Mac asked Tessa.

"Uh, sort of…" she blushed. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm going somewhere first. I know where it is." Tessa blushed.

"Oh. Really? Where?" Mac asked curiously. Tessa opened her mouth to answer, but she bit her lip instead. He seemed so mature. What if he laughed? What would he say? But most importantly, what would he think of her?

"Uh, you wouldn't understand, I've gotta go," she stuttered.

_Meanwhile…_

Bloo jumped off his bed and began walking down the hall. He was thinking he should go wait for Mac before he went down to the swimming pool. But as he walked he heard footsteps. When he stopped, the footsteps echoed his. He turned around but faced nothing. He shrugged and kept going. Then Bloo heard it again, he whirled around, and nothing. Bloo was panicking at this point. What if that ghost was haunting him? He resumed walking and this time when he heard the footsteps, he was ready.

"AHA!" he exclaimed spinning around, ready to face his stalker. Honey blushed. He caught her. Thank heavens it was only her eyes that he could see. Bloo's eyes widened. Honey sighed and stepped forward towards him. He backed away.

"Bloo, I'm not dangerous, stop acting like I-," Honey started.

"AUGH! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Bloo shrieked. Honey glared at him.

"I was in the bedroom last night, you twit! Remember?" she thundered.

"Ew! NO! I don't! I WASN'T DRUNK WAS I? I'M CLEAN! That's technically impossible anyway, because you're a ghost and I wouldn't be able to-,"

"Not like that! Gross! I've only known you for, like, a day!"

"Ohhhhh, you mean when you were spying on us?" Bloo asked.

"I wasn't spying! I sleep in that room! I had the right to be in there!" Honey wailed starting to get frustrated. Bloo stared at her eyes strangely.

"Sure you do, Ghost…"

"I'M NOT A GHOST!"

"Yeah, bye-bye now!" and Bloo ran off. Honey groaned and walked away crying. How was she supposed to fit in? Why couldn't she be more sociable? She thought that Bloo would be the one best friend for her, apparently she was wrong…

**_To be continued…_ **

**Okay, next will be "Trouble with Scribbles"**


End file.
